


The Black Queen—The Inside My Head Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks. So, uh, this time you really are inside my head.”  Takes place during The Nigerian Job, season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Queen—The Inside My Head Job

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that line was one of the best lines ever written. So much subtext. Then Hardison's reaction to it was so typical. It was an adlib by Aldis Hodge, btw. Loved it. I keep putting Nate and Sophie in these positions (this time an elevator).

Takes place during The Nigerian Job, season one

The Black Queen—The Inside My Head Job

“Thanks. So, uh, this time you really are inside my head.”

Nate groaned in frustration.  Would being inside her head be pleasant or a nightmare?  Sure, she was cool on the outside, but would there be turmoil on the inside like there was in his head?  He wore his like a glove, she hid hers, tucked away deeply so no one could get close.  He could get close.  He’d almost succeeded one time, but didn’t finish what he had started.  Damn his loyalty and Catholic upbringing.

Planning into the night, he finally managed to get things going the way he wanted with the team.  They’d be ready to take Dubenich down, hard.  As he started to leave for his cheap hotel room, Sophie glanced his way.  Picking up her purse, she followed him out into the corridor of Hardison’s building.

There were no words between the two of them as he called the elevator.  She stood a mere foot from him, smelling of coffee and her intoxicating perfume.  The ding of the elevator stopping to take them to the lobby brought him out of his musings about how much he’d love to feel her skin against his.

“Nate?” she said as she entered, him standing there looking like a fool.

“Oh, yeah.”

She pressed the 1st floor button, turning back to him as she did.  He sighed in frustration.  He just wished they’d at least talk, say more than two words that weren’t charged.

“Oh, bloody hell.”

Sophie turned and pushed the emergency button to stop the elevator from its descent.

“What on earth are you thinking?”

“I, I’m not sure what, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Something, anything.”

“You haven’t changed.”

“Bullshit.”

Dragging his hand through his unruly hair, he looked down at his shoes, hoping that she’d give up and let them continue.  This was probably why it wasn’t a good idea to talk to her.  She’d be able to draw him out, make him drop his defenses.  So much for just talking.

Angrily, he looked back at her, attempting to make her see that this wasn’t a great idea.  He circled her, watching as she watched him.  Being defiant might make her realize that he’d never be the same Nate she knew.  The quicker she figured this out, the better.  That’s what he had intended to tell her.  Her Nate, the one that chased her all over the world, was dead and buried when his son had died.

Reaching out, she grabbed his arm to stop his dizzying walk around her.  Good that she did because he was getting a little woozy.  He could feel the heat of her hand through his thin jacket.

“Are you sure you’re ready to play this game the way I do?”

Now that was not what he expected her to say.  Of course he was ready.  Hadn’t he been playing this game with her for years?  Only he retrieved paintings.  She stole them.  Dubenich was a bad guy.  He wasn’t.

“As you well know.  Remember what you told me?”

Her grip did not lessen.  Nate inched toward her, wanting to bask in just a bit of her glory.

“That you could be good at what I do?  Of course, darling.  You could be.”

“I won’t be.”

Sophie’s hand dropped dramatically. Only Nate didn’t stop his progress.  He was mere inches from touching her.  Although he was taller than she was, it didn’t take much for her to look up at him.  Those damn heels that she insisted on wearing made her only shorter by a few inches.  Moving his head down, his scruffy face grazed her ever so soft one.

“Sophie.”

“Nate.”

Sophie was never afraid to look him dead in the eyes.  He concluded it was her way of trying to intimidate a mark or get away from him when she could.  Was she trying to get away from him?  Their hands touched as they stared each other down, neither flinching as they did.  He couldn’t look away.  She had him ensnared.

Her other hand came up and pulled him down those few inches, mouths crashing against each other.  He almost sighed in relief because he’d wanted to do that to her for years, not just in that elevator.  He groaned in response as she managed to get him to open to her, tongue thrusting inside of his mouth.

It was a battle of wills, control, lust and longing.  Backing her up against the wall of the elevator, his hands trapped her against him as their mouths dueled.  Her hand yanked on his hair, digging into his scalp as her other one dug into his shirt like she was hanging on for dear life. 

Yanking his mouth free from hers, he decided that her neck looked way too inviting. Exposing it to him, he bit and licked until she was grinding against him, her hands working up his back.  His hands likewise found exposed skin of her stomach and back, soft and hot against his stroking.

This was not going to end well, he thought. Either they’d regret what they did and blow the con, or they’d complete what they’d been working toward for ten years and blow the con.  Luckily his brain wasn’t functioning all that well with the lack of alcohol that evening plus her body pressed exactly where he wanted it to be.

Working his way down to her collarbone, he nipped and kissed until her hands decided to take it to the next level by fumbling with his belt.   It didn’t take much for her to release it, unzip his jeans and plunge her hands down the front.  To say he almost saw stars was an understatement.  Her practiced hands gripped him tightly, making him moan with pleasure.  His hand worked up her blouse and quickly pulled down the cup of her bra, thumb rubbing her nipple.  Her head arched back, giving him access to her throat as his other hand worked past her waistband.  If he didn’t hurry, her hand would complete what she had started and he’d be left behind in the dust.

She was wet and hot and so tight as he found what he was looking for. 

“Nate,” she almost screamed as one of his fingers moved in and out of her.  He added another as her hand started to pump him faster and faster.

There was no way he’d last much longer if she kept up her pace.  Moving his head down, he pushed her blouse aside and found the exposed nipple and bit down.  She came so hard his fingers started cramping, but he didn’t care right then. Her hand stuttered a bit, but that didn’t matter.  She’d completed what she had started, him groaning out her name as he came with a rush.

Both were panting as their foreheads came together.

“That was…” he started.

“Yeah,” she finished.

“Maybe we should…”

“Maybe.”

He slowly pulled his hands back as she did the same.  They were both a mess, but luckily it was very late.  Hiding what they had just done might be difficult. One last time, Nate dove in for a kiss, Sophie intending to do the same.  They parted, righted their clothes as much as they could.

“Hope there’s no one waiting.”

His shirt had absorbed most of the mess, but if anyone looked, they would know what they were doing.  As quickly as they could, they both exited the elevator and made their way to the street.  Nate spotted his rental and pointed to it.

“Cab, over there,” she said as she couldn’t look directly at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Sure.”

With that, she quickly walked to the cab at the curb.  He just stood there and looked her way.  She did glance back finally as she made it to the door.  Smiling shyly, she got in and drove off.

What in hell just happened, he thought?  She’d given as good as she had gotten, then walked away from him.  Was it regret?  They had to work together tomorrow.  He hoped that she could put what they did out of the way before the con started the next morning.  She was ready, sure.  He was too.  Maybe they needed to get that tension out of the way so they could do their jobs.  He certainly needed something.  He hoped that was it.

After the con was finished, he thought they’d all go their own way.  Only Sophie was on the phone with him and the other three trailed behind, telling him they were in, at least for another job or two.  Sophie just smiled at him, long legs crossed as she sat on the bench near where they met for the last time.    

What was he getting himself into? One honest man amongst thieves and criminals.  Could they make a difference?  Would they lose their way?  Would he be able to keep his hands off of Sophie after what they had shared in that elevator?  As she smirked his way, he doubted they would be able to for very long.  His fantasies of having her long legs wrapped around him could come true, if he played his cards right.

Black King, White Knight.  Sure, he could play both sides.  Only in his mind she was the Black Queen.  His queen in high heels.


End file.
